Secretos
by Nariko2
Summary: ¡¡¡Capítulo 10! Bueno ultimo capitulo. La verdad es que ni yo misma me esperaba que este fic acabase asi... Pero lo he echo por una buena razon... Explicaciones al final del capitulo!
1. De nuevo en el Bosque Negro

1 Capítulo 1 .- De nuevo en el Bosque Negro  
  
Legolas caminaba tranquilamente entre los árboles que le eran tan familiares. Estaba contento de estar de nuevo en casa después de más de un año de aventuras y viajes.  
  
- Legolas!  
  
El elfo miró hacia atrás, para ver quien le llamaba.  
  
- Nandor!  
  
Nandor era un elfo joven, aproximadamente de la misma edad que Legolas. Tenía el cabello rubio igual que Legolas, pero los ojos los tenía más claros. Había sido su mejor amigo desde incluso antes de lo que ellos pudieran recordar.  
  
Los dos amigos se abrazaron contentos.  
  
- Acaban de decirme que habías regresado.  
  
- No hace mucho. Llegué ayer cuando se ocultaba el sol y me retiré muy pronto a descansar.  
  
- Que alegría que estés de vuelta! Cuando llegó aquí la noticia de que estabas en la Comunidad no podía creerlo  
  
- Pues ya ves que es cierto. Pero cuéntame que tal todo por aquí mientras he estado fuera.  
  
- Bueno, en un principio las cosas no anduvieron muy bien, pero ahora que el rey está al cargo de todo no hay que temer por nada  
  
- ¿Y que tal el amor? – preguntó Legolas con una sonrisa  
  
- Pues sin novedades, amigo...  
  
- Así los dos estamos igual que hace un año... ¿Con Níniel todo sigue igual?  
  
- Es que no consigo que se fije en mí... Y no sé que es lo que hago mal...  
  
- Tu tranquilo que ahora que estoy de vuelta nos centraremos en esto  
  
Nandor sonrió  
  
- Es bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí. ¿Tu tampoco has conocido a nadie en esos larguísimos viajes?  
  
- Pues no. Aún no he encontrado a la persona adecuada  
  
- Pues si tu me ayudas con Níniel yo te ayudaré a encontrar la persona adecuada  
  
Los dos amigos se miraron sonriendo  
  
- Dicen que has estado en Fangorn, ¿es cierto? – preguntó Nandor  
  
Legolas empezó a contarle todas las maravillas de Fangorn y de los ents.  
  
- Un día tenemos que ir los dos allí! – dijo Legolas contento – Y Lothlórien... Nunca he visto unos mallorns iguales a los de allí... Y la Dama... Supera a todas las descripciones que te pueda hacer de ella. Mi amigo Gimli te podría describirla con más precisión que yo.  
  
-¿Gimli? – preguntó Nandor extrañado  
  
- Bueno es un enano, pero es un muy buen amigo mío. Si se presenta la ocasión ya lo conocerás. Estos últimos tiempos he estado viajando con él. Después de la boda del rey me acompañó a Fangorn  
  
- Que extraña amistad! Pero me gustará conocer a Gimli  
  
Así hablaron mucho rato, hasta que Nandor se dio cuenta de que se hacia tarde.  
  
- Vale más que nos apresuremos! Hay una fiesta en tu honor y no puedes faltar! Además nos hemos alejado bastante  
  
Los dos elfos volvían sobre sus pasos cuando de pronto Legolas vio algo que le llamó la atención. Se alejó corriendo, desviándose del camino. Nandor tubo que correr detrás suyo.  
  
- Legolas! ¿Pero que te ha picado ahora? Espera!  
  
Pronto vio de nuevo a su amigo, arrodillado cerca de un árbol.  
  
- ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? – preguntó Nandor cuando llegó a su lado  
  
Pero él mismo lo pudo ver. Legolas examinaba a una elfa que estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente. Tenía el pelo rizado y negro.  
  
- ¿La habías visto alguna vez? – preguntó Legolas  
  
- No. Creo que no es de aquí – respondió Nandor  
  
- Es lo que pensé yo. Tiene algunas heridas en los brazos y una de bastante profunda en la pierna. También se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. ¿Cómo crees que se haya podido hacer esto?  
  
- Lo más probable es que la haya atacado algo. – contestó Nandor  
  
- Creí que el problema de los animales salvajes y peligrosos ya lo teníamos resuelto! – exclamó Legolas  
  
- Prácticamente sí, pero aún quedan algunos que no hemos podido cazar.  
  
- Bueno, ayúdame a llevarla – dijo Legolas incorporándose  
  
- Pero Legolas... La fiesta...  
  
- No pensarás que la voy a dejar aquí ¿verdad? Anda, ayúdame!  
  
Entre los dos consiguieron llevar a la elfa hasta la habitación de Legolas  
  
- ¿Y ahora la fiesta qué? – preguntó Nandor  
  
- No sé – contestó Legolas observando a la elfa  
  
Descubrió que llevaba un colgante alrededor del cuello.- El elfo lo tomó con cuidado  
  
- ¿Qué hay en él? – preguntó Nandor  
  
- Su nombre y un extraño símbolo  
  
- ¿Y como se llama?  
  
- Melian  
  
- ¿Melian? ¿Igual que la Maia?  
  
- Eso parece – contestó Legolas pensativo – Me pregunto si tendrá alguna relación con ella....  
  
- Cuando despierte podrá decírnoslo  
  
- ¿Sabes lo qué haremos? – dijo Legolas de pronto – Ve y dile a mi padre que no me encuentro nada bien y que no quiero que nadie me moleste por esta noche.  
  
- Pero, Legolas...  
  
- Mañana ya iré a hablar yo con él y se lo contaré todo. Pero ella necesita que la curen pronto.  
  
Nandor fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo allí un momento  
  
- Es curioso - dijo  
  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó Legolas  
  
- Que mientras has estado fuera he tenido una vida tranquila, incluso se puede decir que aburrida. Y justo regresas tú y empiezo a meterme de nuevo en líos.  
  
Legolas sonrió y con cuidado empezó a curar las heridas de la elfa.  
  
- Bueno, solo dile a mi padre que no me encuentro muy bien, que llegaré un poco tarde y no me estaré demasiado rato en la fiesta. ¿Así esta mejor?  
  
- Mucho mejor. Ahora vuelvo  
  
Para cuando Nandor regresó, Legolas ya le estaba vendando las heridas.  
  
- Todos te están esperando – le dijo Nandor  
  
- Bueno, pues mientras yo estoy fuera quédate aquí y vigila que no tenga fiebre ni nada de esto. Y si despierta ven a buscarme.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Legolas estaba aburridísimo sentado en el sitio de honor viendo como todos se divertían en la que se suponía que era SU fiesta. Nunca le habían gustado esa clase de fiestas típicas de la realeza. Sabía que él era príncipe, y que se tendría que acostumbrar a esto, pero le gustaban demasiado las aventuras y los viajes, y mientras estaba allí sentado se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en un futuro viaje junto con Gimli y Nandor. Por supuesto que esta vez se lo llevaría con él.  
  
- Hijo, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te diviertes? – la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
- No. Es solo que no me siento demasiado bien. Creo que me voy a retirar - contestó él  
  
Thranduil lo miró con preocupación  
  
- Con tantos viajes no me extraña... Si, será mejor que te retires a descansar. Yo te disculparé delante de todos  
  
Legolas sonrió. Su padre siempre se había preocupado en exceso por él. Al no tener madre...  
  
- Gracias papá. Por cierto, mañana hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo  
  
- Por supuesto. Pero no antes de que hayas descansado lo suficiente  
  
- No te preocupes. Estaré bien en cuanto haya dormido un poco. Buenas noches  
  
- Buenas noches hijo  
  
Legolas fue directo a su habitación, donde Nandor lo esperaba  
  
- ¿Ya de vuelta? – preguntó él cuando Legolas entró  
  
- El aburrimiento me estaba matando. ¿Todo bien?  
  
- Parece que está mejorando. Es una elfa fuerte.  
  
- Bien... – Legolas vio que Nandor parecía cansado – Si quieres ahora puedes irte. Muchas gracias por ayudarme  
  
- ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede?  
  
- Seguro. Nos vemos mañana.  
  
Legolas se quedó solo en la habitación, y se sentó cerca de Melian, si así era como realmente se llamaba. Vio como la chica se debatía en sueños. Y dijo algunas palabras que el elfo no llegó a comprender. Le aplicó un poco más de agua por la cara.  
  
Un rato después, quedó dormido en la silla, vencido por el sueño y el cansancio.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Después de escribir tantos fanfics locos, he tenido ganas de hacer algo más "normal", no sé si lo conseguiré, pero al menos lo intento.  
  
Bueno, este capítulo es un poco corto, pero es porque es el primero. Luego ya se pondrá más interesante.  
  
Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, solo Melian y Nandor, y aún así los nombres los he sacado del Silmarillion.  
  
Dejen reviews por favor!!!!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	2. Una elfa sin recuerdos

1 CapÃ­tulo 2 .- Una elfa sin recuerdos  
  
Cuando Melian despertÃ³ en seguida se llevÃ³ una mano a la cabeza. Le dolÃ­a muchÃ­simo. ComprobÃ³ que tenÃ­a varias partes de brazos y piernas vendados. IntentÃ³ recordar donde estaba, pero no lo consiguiÃ³.  
  
Fue paseando la vista por la habitaciÃ³n, hasta que descubriÃ³ a Legolas (aunque ella aun no sabÃ­a quien era) durmiendo en una silla. Poco a poco Ã©l se fue despertando  
  
- Vaya! â€" exclamÃ³ â€" Veo que ya te has despertado. Â¿cÃ³mo te encuentras?  
  
- Bien  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© te pasÃ³? Te encontramos inconsciente en el bosque  
  
- QuizÃ¡ pienses que es una tonteria, pero no consigo recordar nada... Â¿DÃ³nde estoy?  
  
- En el Bosque Negro. Esta es mi habitaciÃ³n. Pero pensarÃ¡s que soy un maleducado, no me he presentado. Me llamo Legolas. Tu te llamas Melian, Â¿verdad?  
  
Melian no quiso contar a Legolas que en realidad no recordaba absolutamente nada. BajÃ³ la cabeza y no contestÃ³. Legolas se acercÃ³ a ella.  
  
- Â¿Tampoco puedes recordar esto? â€" le preguntÃ³ el elfo  
  
Ella negÃ³ con la cabeza.  
  
- No te preocupes. Te diste un golpe en la cabeza. Es normal que por ahora no recuerdes. Pero poco a poco ya verÃ¡s como te acuerdas de todo. Y mientras te recuperas podrÃ¡s quedarte aquÃ­.  
  
Melian levantÃ³ la cabeza y sonriÃ³ a Legolas.  
  
- Muchas gracias â€" dijo al fin, mientras el elfo tambiÃ©n le sonreÃ­a  
  
En ese momento Nandor entrÃ³  
  
- Buenos dÃ­as! â€" saludÃ³ contento  
  
- Â¿Nunca te han dicho que antes de entrar en una habitaciÃ³n hay que llamar? â€" preguntÃ³ Legolas  
  
Nandor se sorprendiÃ³ al ver a Melian despierta â€" Oh vaya! La dama misteriosa por fin ha despertado! Encantado seÃ±orita, me llamo Nandor  
  
Melian se echÃ³ a reÃ­r.  
  
- Yo me llamo Melian por lo que parece â€" dijo al fin  
  
- Â¿Por lo que parece? â€" repitiÃ³ Nandor extraÃ±ado  
  
- Es lo que me ha dicho Legolas. Yo no recuerdo nada  
  
- Vaya hombre! AsÃ­ nos quedamos con las ganas de saber quien eres realmente! â€" luego se dirigiÃ³ a Legolas â€" Por cierto, tu padre dice que si ya te encuentras bien puedes ir a hablar con Ã©l.  
  
- Perfecto. Y ahora contrÃ³late un poco, intenta ser amable y quÃ©date con Melian, que ahora vuelvo  
  
Cuando Legolas se hubo marchado, Nandor y Melian se estuvieron observando unos momentos en silencio.  
  
- HÃ¡blame de ti â€" dijo Melian al fin  
  
- Â¿De mÃ­? â€" a Nandor le sorprendiÃ³ que una elfa a la que justo acababa de conocer se interesara por Ã©l. â€" Bueno, pues no hay mucho que decir.... Â¿QuÃ© quieres saber?  
  
- Pues no sÃ©... â€" Melian pensÃ³ unos momentos - Â¿Sois hermanos?  
  
- Â¿Legolas y yo? No. Ã‰l ha sido mi mejor amigo des de siempre. Â¿Es que acaso parecemos hermanos?  
  
- No sÃ©... Como vi que habÃ­a mucha confianza...  
  
- Bueno, Ã©l acaba de regresar de un viaje muy largo y hacÃ­a mucho que no nos veÃ­amos... AsÃ­ que ayer estuvimos todo el dÃ­a juntos. Bueno, en verdad si que es casi como si fuÃ©ramos hermanos. â€" explicÃ³ Nandor â€" Aunque si lo fuÃ©ramos esto me convertirÃ­a automÃ¡ticamente en prÃ­ncipe! ImagÃ­nate, yo prÃ­ncipe! Mejor no te lo imagines. Es completamente absurdo....  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo que en prÃ­ncipe? â€" preguntÃ³ Melian  
  
- Pues eso, que si Legolas es prÃ­ncipe, y yo fuera su hermano, yo tambiÃ©n lo serÃ­a  
  
- Legolas es prÃ­ncipe! â€" exclamÃ³ Melian  
  
- Si, Â¿no te lo habÃ­a dicho ya?  
  
- No!  
  
- Bueno, no te preocupes demasiado  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo quieres que no me preocupe? No lo he tratado con el respeto que merecÃ­a!  
  
- Si Ã©l hubiese querido que lo tratases con respeto te lo habrÃ­a dicho que era prÃ­ncipe. Pero nunca se lo dice a nadie, porque es el prÃ­ncipe mÃ¡s humilde que conozco. No le gusta ir presumiendo por ahÃ­.  
  
En ese momento volviÃ³ a entrar Legolas. Al momento Melian agachÃ³ la cabeza avergonzada.  
  
- Siento no haberos tratado con el respeto que merecÃ©is - dijo  
  
Legolas mirÃ³ a Nandor  
  
- Â¿Se puede saber que le has dicho?  
  
Su amigo puso cara inocente  
  
- A mi que me cuelguen! Yo solo le he dicho que eras prÃ­ncipe y mira como se ha puesto!  
  
Legolas se acercÃ³ a Melian  
  
- Es que verÃ¡s. A mi no me gusta que me traten como a un prÃ­ncipe. Por eso no dije nada, o sea que no hagas tonterÃ­as. Y no me trates asÃ­.  
  
Melian levantÃ³ la vista.  
  
- AsÃ­ estÃ¡ mejor. Â¿Te ha molestado mucho? â€" preguntÃ³ Legolas seÃ±alando a Nandor  
  
Este se cruzÃ³ de brazos haciÃ©ndose el ofendido.  
  
- Â¿Pero quien te has creÃ­do que eres para hablar asÃ­ de mÃ­? ImagÃ­nate que primera impresiÃ³n de mÃ­ habrÃ¡ tenido ella.  
  
Melian y Legolas se echaron a reÃ­r.  
  
- Tengo la impresiÃ³n de ser aquÃ­ una especie de bufÃ³n â€" dijo Nandor entre dientes  
  
- Bueno Melian â€" dijo Legolas al fin â€" Mi padre dice que puedes quedarte aquÃ­ hasta que quieras. Y que a la hora de cenar si te encuentras bien podrÃ¡s acompaÃ±arnos en la cena.  
  
- Oh claro! â€" exclamÃ³ ella â€" SerÃ¡ un gran honor  
  
- Bien  
  
Nandor se colocÃ³ en frente de Legolas cruzado de brazos.  
  
- Â¿Quieres venir tu tambiÃ©n? â€" le preguntÃ³  
  
- Buf! No sÃ©... Me lo tendrÃ© que pensar â€" Nandor puso cara de estar reflexionando seriamente - Una cena con el rey y su hijo y una elfa preciosa que aunque no recuerda nada no deja de ser interesante, buena comida, sillas cÃ³modas... EstÃ¡ bien, ya que has insistido tanto, Â¿cÃ³mo puedo negarme? Hasta luego!  
  
Nandor saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
- Siempre hace esta clase de cosas â€" le dijo Legolas â€" vete acostumbrando. No puede evitar decir tonterÃ­as todo el rato.  
  
- Parece agradable â€" comentÃ³ ella  
  
- MÃ¡s bien es Ãºnico... â€" Legolas sonriÃ³ - Bueno aquÃ­ te dejo un vestido. Nos vemos despuÃ©s  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Melian saliÃ³ arreglada de la habitaciÃ³n, y empezÃ³ a caminar sin saber muy bien donde iba. Llevaba un bonito vestido de color blanco adornado con flores de color violeta todo alrededor de la cintura.  
  
Se habÃ­a pasado la tarde intentando recordar algo, pero su mente parecÃ­a una extensa hoja de papel en blanco. Se preguntÃ³ muchÃ­simas veces quÃ© podÃ­a hacer ella en el Bosque Negro. Una cosa la sabÃ­a. No era de allÃ­. Legolas se lo habÃ­a contado. La cuestiÃ³n era Â¿de donde podÃ­a proceder? Â¿TenÃ­a una familia? Â¿y si la tenÃ­a estarÃ­an preocupados buscÃ¡ndola?  
  
Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.  
  
- Tu debes de ser Melian Â¿cierto?  
  
Melian descubriÃ³ que le habÃ­a hablado un hombre al que encontrÃ³ gran parecido a Legolas. Supuso que era su padre.  
  
- Si, Â¿y usted es el rey Thranduil?  
  
- En efecto. Ven acompÃ¡Ã±ame hasta la mesa.  
  
AllÃ­ ya estaban Legolas y Nandor. Durante la cena, Legolas les estuvo contando muchas de sus aventuras junto a la Comunidad, y muy frecuentemente aludÃ­a a Gimli  
  
- Â¿QuiÃ©n es Gimli? â€" preguntÃ³ Melian al fin  
  
- Es un enano. Un buen amigo mÃ­o  
  
- Pues en verdad me extraÃ±a que hicieras amigos â€" dijo Nandor  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ©? â€" preguntÃ³ Legolas extraÃ±ado  
  
- Â¿Te crees que no te conozco? Me jugarÃ­a mis orejas a quÃ© fuiste todo el tiempo interpretando el papel de elfo distante, serio y misterioso!  
  
- Â¿Es que no es asÃ­, Ã©l? â€" preguntÃ³ Melian pensando en que ella veÃ­a a Legolas justamente como lo habÃ­a descrito Nandor  
  
- Nooo! Esa es la impresiÃ³n que da, pero si hiciera unos miles de aÃ±os que lo conoces, como yo, lo acabas calando.  
  
Esa fue una cena agradable para Melian. Legolas y el rey Thranduil eran muy humildes y trataron muy bien a la elfa. Cuando la cena se acabÃ³, Nandor se despidiÃ³  
  
- Nos vemos maÃ±ana! AdiÃ³s!  
  
- Hace como si estuviera en su propia casa â€" comentÃ³ sonriendo Melian a Legolas cuando Ã©l la acompaÃ±aba a la que serÃ­a su habitaciÃ³n  
  
- Es la costumbre. AdemÃ¡s, desde siempre se ha pasado dÃ­as enteros aquÃ­.  
  
Cuando Melian cerrÃ³ los ojos esa noche, se sintiÃ³ feliz. No recordaba si antes habÃ­a tenido amigos, pero presentÃ­a que no habÃ­an sido igual que Legolas y Nandor.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Bueno. En verdad siempre me cuesta empezar. Â¿QuÃ© tal? Creo que le he cogido cariÃ±o al personaje de Nandor... Al menos asÃ­ es como me imagino que seria el mejor amigo de Legolas (en caso que existiera un mejor amigo elfo).  
  
Y por favor... Dejen reviews!!!! Para que sepa que les ha parecido  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	3. Carta de Gimli

1 Capítulo 3 .- Carta de Gimli  
  
En los días que siguieron, Melian se recuperó muy bien. Daba largos paseos por los bosques, y sobretodo visitaba muy frecuentemente la habitación donde había los libros. Le encantaba leer sobre el pasado, sobre cuando se formó Arda, sobre Valinor...  
  
Esa mañana Legolas se había reunido con su padre para tratar ciertos asuntos sobre política interior y a Nandor no le había visto aún. Por lo que cogió un libro y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a leer.  
  
Pero un rato después un mensajero la sacó de su lectura  
  
- Perdone señorita, pero ¿sabe donde puedo encontrar a maese Legolas?  
  
- Pues está reunido. ¿Qué quiere de él? – preguntó Melian  
  
- Le traigo una carta  
  
- Yo se la puedo dar si quiere – se ofreció ella  
  
- Pues me haría un gran favor.  
  
El mensajero le entregó un sobre y luego se marchó.  
  
Melian le dio unas cuantas vueltas al sobre, examinándolo. En él sólo había el nombre de Legolas. Nada más. Ni el nombre de quien la mandaba ni nada.  
  
La puso entre las páginas del libro y continuó leyendo. Pero parecía que ese día todo el mundo la interrumpía. Llegó Nandor y se sentó a su lado. Parecía completamente hundido.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Melian  
  
- ¿Por qué sois tan complicadas las mujeres?  
  
- ¿Cómo? – volvió a preguntar ella con una sonrisa  
  
- A ver, Melian, tu eres una chica. ¿Quieres ayudarme?  
  
- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, Nandor  
  
- ¿Qué os gusta a las chicas?  
  
- ¿A que viene esto ahora? – Melian no comprendía nada.  
  
- Bueno, te lo contaré – dijo Nandor decidido – El caso es que hay una elfa, Níniel...  
  
- Vale, no hace falta que digas más – Melian ya lo había comprendido - ¿No te hace caso?  
  
- Es como si para ella yo no existiera...  
  
- ¿Eres tu mismo cuando hablas con ella?  
  
- Bueno, no exactamente... Legolas me dijo una vez que con las chicas tenía que ser amable, que no tenía que dejar ver mi carácter.  
  
- Creo que Legolas es un pésimo consejero. Tienes que hacer absolutamente al revés de lo que te dijo. – dijo Melian con una sonrisa  
  
- Nunca debí hacerle caso! – exclamó Nandor – Es que no sé como se me pasó por la cabeza! Si él nunca en su vida ha intentado conquistar a una elfa o a una mujer!!!  
  
- Una cosa, conmigo eres tu mismo ¿verdad?  
  
- Pues si, porque no sé... A ti no te veo como a una elfa... O sea... A ver... Si que eres una elfa, eso está claro pero... – Nandor no sabía como explicarse  
  
En ese momento llegó Legolas  
  
- Y aquí llega el peor consejero! – dijo Nandor  
  
- ¿Es que me he perdido algo? – preguntó él sin acabar de comprender nada  
  
- No! Tranquilo! Bueno yo me voy que ahora soy un elfo muy ocupado! Adiós! – Nandor se fue corriendo.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó Legolas  
  
- Creo que se va a conquistar cierta elfa. – contestó Melian con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Otra vez?. Que cabezota que es! Con las veces que le ha dicho que no....  
  
- Bueno, si insiste tanto es señal que la quiere de verdad  
  
Legolas se sentó al lado de la chica.  
  
- Si tu lo dices te voy a hacer caso. Es que yo en estas cosas no tengo mucha experiencia...  
  
- Por cierto – dijo Melian recordando la carta – Han traído esto para ti mientras estabas ahí con tu padre.  
  
Legolas abrió el sobre y empezó a leer, y conforme iba leyendo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Buenas noticias? – preguntó Melian  
  
- Es de mi amigo Gimli – contestó él tendiéndole la carta  
  
" Mi querido amigo:  
  
Estoy de camino al Bosque Negro. Vengo a verte porque si no vengo yo dudo que vengas aquí tu. Espero no causar muchos problemas. Conmigo también vienen dos personas a las que creo que te gustará ver. Mañana estaremos allí.  
  
Tu amigo  
  
Gimli"  
  
- Que explícito – dijo irónicamente Melian  
  
- Es su manera de ser – dijo Legolas aún con una sonrisa – Ahora tu y Nandor podréis conocerlo. Y también mi padre.  
  
- ¿Y no tienes ni idea de quien pueden ser estas dos personas a las que se refiere?  
  
- Pues no... Pero eso ya tendremos ocasión de saberlo mañana.  
  
- Bueno pues anda vamos! – Melian se levantó  
  
- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Legolas extrañado  
  
- ¿Es que no les piensas preparar ni una fiesta de bienvenida? Anda! Yo te ayudaré – dijo ella decidida  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
- Pues a mi me gustaría viajar tanto como tu – dijo Melian  
  
Ella y Legolas estaban decorando uno de los salones del palacio para la fiesta, y mientras lo hacían hablaban de las aventuras que había tenido Legolas que fascinaban a la elfa.  
  
- Yo creo que Fangorn te gustaría si fueses... Espera, sube esto un poco más. Ahora... es que quedaba torcido... Bueno pues lo que te decía, un día te llevaré a Fangorn, bueno a ti y a Nandor, que se lo prometí.  
  
Ahora estaban subidos a unas escaleras colgando unas tiras de flores en las paredes.  
  
- Hablando de Nandor – dijo Melian – Des de la mañana que no aparece por aquí  
  
- Es que huele cuando hay trabajo que hacer. Y por no trabajar es capaz de todo. Menudo vago está echo!!! – exclamó Legolas  
  
- ¿Decías algo? – Nandor estaba en la puerta observándolos  
  
- Pues ahora mismo hablábamos de ti – dijo Melian con una sonrisa – Y en lo bien que nos iría una ayuda por tu parte.  
  
- Bueno, tendréis que hacer un trato conmigo si quereis mi ayuda – dijo él  
  
- Podrás estar aquí en la fiesta mañana, cuando el amigo de Legolas y sus dos acompañantes lleguen. Y habrá comida... – dijo Melian  
  
Legolas sonrió al ver lo rápido que había aprendido la chica a tratar con Nandor  
  
- Bueno... ¿Qué hay que hacer? – preguntó Nandor  
  
- Pues podrías empezar por apartar las cosas de en medio y solo dejar una mesa y siete sillas – dijo Legolas – Nosotros acabamos con estas flores  
  
Un buen rato después los tres estaban muy cansados, pero ya habían acabado con todo. Había quedado muy bonito  
  
- Bueno ahora nos merecemos una buena cena! – exclamó Nandor. – Cortesía del príncipe Legolas, por supuesto. Y luego se ha de rematar la noche con algunas buenas bromas a los guardias nocturnos...  
  
- Ni se te ocurra, Nandor – dijo Legolas – Los pobres ya han sufrido bastantes veces.  
  
- Oh! Que aburrido puedes llegar a ser a veces! – y el elfo se fue, olvidando la cena.  
  
- ¿Se habrá enfadado? – preguntó Melian  
  
- Que va! Siempre hace lo mismo. Mañana lo verás como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Cenamos tu y yo?  
  
- Bueno. La verdad es que ya tengo hambre...  
  
Legolas y Melian cenaron tranquilamente bajo las estrellas, y luego pasearon un rato.  
  
- Bueno, me has contado muchas cosas acerca de Gimli, pero ¿y los demás miembros de esa comunidad? – preguntó Melian  
  
- Uno de ellos es el actual rey. El otro hombre que venía, Boromir, lo perdimos cerca de los Argonath. Luego venía Gandalf el mago, y como no, los hobbits.  
  
- ¿Hobbits?  
  
- Medianos. Uno de ellos, Frodo, era el portador del anillo  
  
- Siento que siempre tengas que hablar tu – dijo Melian – Si yo recordase algo, también te.... – la elfa calló de golpe  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Legolas  
  
- Recuerdo... En una noche muy parecida a esta, la luna en el cielo... Había alguien a mi lado... Una mujer... Mi madre... Me dijo algo...  
  
- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Legolas suavemente  
  
- No... No lo recuerdo.... – dijo Melian bajando la vista  
  
- No te preocupes. Ya lo recordarás. Anda, vamos a dormir  
  
Los dos regresaron al palacio, se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero ninguno de los dos ser durmió hasta bastante rato después. Legolas daba vueltas y más vueltas a las palabras de Melian, y ella, por su parte, intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas que le dijo su madre esa noche... Pero no lo consiguió. Al fin se quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Y aquí el tercero. ¿Qué tal? Me costó un poco hacerlo, porque no sabía muy bien como empezarlo, pero al fin aquí está.  
  
En el próximo capítulo llegará Gimli y sus dos acompañantes, sean quienes sean. Y Nandor tendrá una idea. Una buena idea, aunque parezca raro....  
  
Dejen reviews, por favor!!!!  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:: 


	4. La idea de Nandor

Capítulo 4 .- La idea de Nandor  
  
El día siguiente por la tarde, Melian estaba en la biblioteca buscando un nuevo libro cuando Nandor también entró sonriendo  
- Te estaba buscando - dijo él  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Melian  
- He tenido una idea! A ver, tu no recuerdas nada de tu pasado, ¿cierto?  
- No... - dijo ella no muy segura de que lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza a Nandor fuera una buena idea.  
- ¿No crees que podemos encontrar algo de tu procedencia o de tu pasado en algún libro?  
- Pero...¿Por donde empezamos? No creo que yo salga en ningún libro  
- Bueno, pues podríamos empezar por Melian la Maia. Si tienes su mismo nombre puede que tengas alguna relación con ella, ¿no crees? - Nandor se quedó esperando una respuesta.  
- ¿Y de donde sacamos un libro que hable de ella? - preguntó Melian  
- Bueno... Yo he tenido la idea, pero yo y los libros nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien. Para eso tendrás que hablar con Legolas. Él se pasa siglos encerrado aquí dentro. Debe saberlo.  
En ese momento entró Legolas.  
- Os he estado buscando por todas partes! Ya han llegado!  
- Oh! Pues vamos allá! - exclamó Nandor - Por cierto, Legolas, luego Melian te tendrá que decir algo.  
Nandor se marchó y Melian se quedó sin saber que hacer.  
- ¿Qué me tienes que decir? - preguntó Legolas con una sonrisa  
- Ya hablaremos después - dijo Melian convencida - Ahora tus amigos se están esperando.  
Legolas y Melian llegaron al salón que habían estado decorando el día anterior. Allí ya estaba Nandor hablando con Gimli y dos hombrecillos bajitos de cabellos rizados como si los conociera de toda la vida  
- Veo que ya conocéis a mi amigo Nandor - dijo Legolas - Ella es Melian. Melian, ellos son Gimli, Merry y Pippin  
- Encantada - dijo Melian con una sonrisa  
- Vaya, vaya... - dijo Gimli - No me habías dicho nunca que tenías una hermana.  
- No... Ella no es mi hermana - dijo Legolas  
- Ah.. ¿Entonces tu prometida? - volvió a preguntar el enano  
- No... Tampoco  
Legolas y Melian se sonrojaron bastante.   
Gimli y Nandor intercambiaron unas miradas sonrientes  
- "Creo que con Gimli nos entenderemos" - pensó Nandor  
Merry y Pippin no dijeron nada, pues ya habían descubierto la comida que estaba puesta en la mesa.  
- ¿Entonces? - Gimli volvió a mirar a Legolas  
- Pues es.. una buena amiga - dijo el elfo al fin, aún un tanto sonrojado.  
Luego todos se acomodaron en la mesa y empezaron a hablar de sus pasadas aventuras. Gimli, Merry y Pippin se interrumpían unos a otros porque todos querían contarles a Nandor y a Melian sus propias aventuras. Pero cuento más hablaban, más mal se sentía Melian. Y llegó un momento que ya no pudo aguantar más. Se levantó de golpe de la mesa y se marchó corriendo. No paró hasta que llegó a un gran tathar (sauce) que se encontraba en uno de los lugares más apartados del jardín. Y allí, recostada en el tronco, mientras miraba las estrellas, empezó a llorar.  
- ¿Melian? - Legolas había seguido a la elfa.  
Se sorprendió de encontrarla llorando. Siempre le había parecido que ella era fuerte.  
Se sentó a su lado, pero no preguntó nada. La abrazó en silencio mientras las lágrimas de Melian mojaban el hombro de Legolas.  
Pasaron así mucho rato, hasta que Melian se calmó.  
- Lo siento...- dijo ella  
- No tienes porque disculparte. No has hecho nada malo - le contestó él  
- Es que... Cuando os oí hablar de todo eso que os había pasado. Todos esos recuerdos felices....  
- Bueno... No todos los recuerdos son agradables - dijo Legolas  
- Pero son recuerdos, Legolas.... No sabes lo que daría yo por uno solo. Aunque no fuera agradable...  
- Si yo pudiera hacer algo por ayudarte... Créeme que lo haría  
- Bueno... De echo hay algo que podrías hacer - dijo Melian pensando en las palabras de Nandor - Nandor cree que si buscamos algo sobre Melian en los libros... Bueno de echo cree que yo tengo alguna relación con ella.  
Legolas sonrió  
- ¿Sabes lo que haremos? Buscaremos todo acerca de Melian la biblioteca de aquí, y luego nos iremos a Rivendel.  
- ¿A Rivendel? - repitió Melian  
- Si. Allí tienen documentos muy antiguos. Y algunos únicos. No podrás conocer a Elrond, porque él se fue, pero estoy seguro que encontraremos algo allí. ¿Que dices?  
La elfa miró con agradecimiento a Legolas  
- Gracias. - dijo con una sonrisa  
- Y ahora ¿volvemos con los demás? - dijo Legolas tendiéndole una mano  
Al fin Legolas y Melian volvieron con los demás.  
- ¿Estás bien, muchacha? - le preguntó Gimli a Melian cuando ella llegó  
- Si.... No sé que me pasó antes.... - dijo ella con una débil sonrisa  
- Bueno, el echo es que Melian y yo nos iremos a Rivendel en unos días - dijo Legolas  
- Nosotros os acompañamos! - dijo Pippin al instante  
- Claro que si! - agregó Merry  
- Bueno, yo soy tu compañero de viajes, o sea que vendré también - dijo Gimli  
- ¿Y crees que me vas a dejar aquí de nuevo? - dijo Nandor  
- Bueno, pues así creo que iremos todos - dijo Legolas. - ¿Estás de acuerdo Melian?  
Pero la elfa estaba otra vez inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba recordando algo de nuevo.... Recordaba lo que le estaba diciendo su madre aquella noche  
"Tienes que irte, Melian. Yo te quiero mucho, y aunque me duela perderte, no puedes quedarte aquí. Él no te quiere y te hará daño. Tienes que volver con tu auténtica madre..Hay alguien que te ayudará a regresar, ve......  
Otra vez no recordaba nada....  
- ¿Melian?  
La elfa se dio cuenta de que la estaban llamando  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Te pasa algo? - todos la miraban extrañados  
- No... Sólo estaba pensando. ¿Qué decíais?  
- Que vamos a ir todos contigo a Rivendel! - exclamó Nandor  
- De verdad? Que bien! - Melian sonrió ampliamente para demostrar a todos los presentes que estaba perfectamente bien.  
Pero a Legolas no lo pudo engañar. Él casi tuvo por seguro que había recordado algo más. Pero no le preguntó. Si ella sentía la necesidad de hablar de ello, ya lo haría...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Siento haber tardado tanto con el cuarto y haberlo echo tan corto. Pero es que me costó bastante... Creo que ando metida en demasiados fanfics a la vez.. Pero no lo puedo evitar... Me encanta escribir!!!  
  
Bueno pues espero que os haya gustado este, aunque sea muy corto.   
  
En el próximo Legolas y Melian empiezan a buscar en la biblioteca del allí algo sobre Melian... Y la elfa seguirá recordando las palabras de su madre. Y puede que decida contárselo a Legolas.... Esto y lo que salga de mi mente en el próximo capítulo  
  
Dejen reviews please....  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:: 


	5. El pasado de Melian

1 Capítulo 5 .- El pasado de Melian  
  
Legolas y Melian estaban en la biblioteca buscando en todos los libros. Nandor se había escabullido de la tarea diciendo que iba a enseñar el Bosque Negro a los invitados.  
  
- Todo lo que sale en los libros son cosas que yo ya sabía – dijo Legolas cerrando otro pesado libro  
  
- Pues así si me lo cuentas nos ahorraremos trabajo – dijo Melian sonriendo  
  
Legolas empezó a contar la historia des de el principio, de forma que Melian la comprendiese bien.  
  
"A los Grandes de entre los espíritus, los elfos les llaman Valar, y los hombres con frecuencia los han llamado dioses. Los Señores de los Valar son siete; y las Valier, las Reinas de los Valar, son siete también. Son los que en su momento construyeron la Tierra Media. Con los Valar vinieron otros espíritus que fueron también antes que el Mundo, del mismo orden de los Valar, pero de menor jerarquía. Son éstos los Maiar, el pueblo sometido a los Valar, y sus servidores y asistentes. El número de estos espíritus no es conocido, así como la mayoría de sus nombres, porque rara vez se han aparecido en forma visible a los elfos y a los hombres.  
  
Melian era el nombre de una Maia que servía a Vána y a Estë, que eran dos Valar; abandonó Valinor, la tierra de los dioses y llegó a la Tierra Media. Vivió largo tiempo en Lórien, donde cuidaba de los árboles que florecen en los jardines. No había allí nadie más hermosa que Melian, ni más sabia, ni que conociese mejor las canciones de encantamiento. Se dice que los Valar abandonaban el trabajo y que el bullicio de los pájaros de Valinor se interrumpía y que las fuentes dejaban de fluir, cuando al mezclarse las luces Melian cantaba en Lórien. Los ruiseñores iban siempre con ella y ella era quien les enseñaba a cantar; y amaba las sombras profundas de los grandes árboles.  
  
Pues bien, Elwë, señor de los Teleri (una raza de elfos), un día penetró profundamente en Nan Elmonth y se extravió. Pero llegó por fin a un claro abierto a las estrellas, y allí se encontraba Melian; y desde la oscuridad él la contempló.  
  
No dijo Melian ni una palabra; pero anegado de amor, Elwë se le acercó y le tomó la mano, y en seguida un hechizo operó en él, de modo que así permanecieron los dos mientras las estrellas que giraban por encima de ellos medían largos años, y los árboles de Nan Elmonth se volvieron altos y oscuros antes de que ninguno pronunciara una palabra.  
  
En años posteriores, él se convirtió en un rey importante. El Rey Mantogrís, como se lo llamó, Elu Thingol en la lengua de esa tierra. Y Melian fue Reina; habitaban en las estancias ocultas de Menegroth, las Mil Cavernas, en Doriath. Gran poder le dio Melian a Thingol, que fue grande entre los elfos. Y del amor de Thingol y Melian vinieron al mundo los más hermosos de todos los elfos que fueron o serán.  
  
Tuvieron una hija, a la que llamaron Lúthien Tinúviel, ella se enamoró de un hombre, Beren. Esa fue la primera unión de un elfo con un hombre. Luthien y Beren tuvieron un hijo, Dior, que fue el Heredero de Thingol. Él a su vez se casó con Nimloth de Doriath, una elfa. Ellos tuvieron a Elwing, quien tuvo en custodia uno de los silmarils., que eran objetos de gran valor entre los elfos, pues contienen la luz de los dos árboles que iluminaron Valinor durante mucho tiempo antes de que el Enemigo los destruyese, pero este silmaril se perdió durante la Primera Edad. El último lo tenía Galadriel y se lo dio a Frodo, durante su misión como Portador del Anillo. Elwing se casó con Eärendil, y con el poder del silmaril dejaron atrás las sombras.  
  
Los hijos de Eärendil y Elwing fueron Elrond y Elros. Elrond decidió ser elfo, y fue el Señor de Rivendel por mucho tiempo. Se casó con Celebrian, hija de Galadriel y Celeborn y tuvieron tres hijos: Elladan, Elrohir y Arwen. Elros decidió renunciar a la inmortalidad y se convirtió en el primer rey de Númenor.  
  
Arwen se casó con Aragorn."  
  
Legolas terminó su relato.  
  
- Así nada sobre mí ¿verdad? – dijo Melian  
  
- Hay cosas que las leyendas no cuentan – dijo Legolas – En Rivendel seguro que encontramos algo.  
  
- Eso espero... – suspiró Melian – Y ahora no te quiero entretener, debes tener obligaciones de príncipe que cumplir!  
  
Legolas sonrió  
  
- No tengo nada más que hacer hoy. Vamos a buscar a los demás  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Mientras tanto, en otro lugar....  
  
- Así podríamos hacer algo al respecto – dijo Gimli  
  
- Si... ¿Pero qué? – preguntó Merry  
  
- Bueno, tampoco puede ser tan difícil. Sólo tenemos que pensar un poco – dijo Nandor  
  
- Esperad... Ahí vienen! – exclamó Pippin  
  
Los cuatro se escondieron detrás de un arbolillo. Legolas y Melian pasaron por donde hacía unos momentos habían estado hablando, buscándolos.  
  
- ¿Veis lo que os dije? – susurró Nandor con una sonrisa – Sólo hay que mirarlos para darse cuenta  
  
- Creo que nos buscan – dijo Merry  
  
- Que nos busquen... – dijo Pippin con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
- Si no salimos tendrán que pasar un rato solos. Ya es un primer paso ¿no creéis? – dijo Nandor  
  
- Cierto – afirmó Gimli – Dejémosles solitos.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
- ¿Dónde estarán? – preguntó Legolas  
  
- No se los ve por ningún lado – dijo Melian – Bueno, entonces... ¿podríamos hablar en un lugar tranquilo?  
  
Legolas la miró pensando que era lo que le tenía que decir.  
  
- Claro ven.  
  
El elfo condujo a Melian hasta un lugar bastante escondido. Allí había un árbol enorme. Treparon por él, y en sus alturas, oculta entre sus hojas había una pequeña casita de madera.  
  
- La hicimos Nandor y yo de pequeños. Y yo en los últimos tiempos que estuve aquí antes de partir con la comunidad a menudo subía aquí para pensar. Estaremos bien aquí. – explicó Legolas  
  
Una vez dentro de la casita, se acomodaron, y Legolas miró a Melian interrogante.  
  
- Bueno.. – empezó ella intentando escoger las mejores palabras – Ayer recordé algo más...  
  
- Lo supuse.. Pero cuéntame.  
  
- Mi madre me dijo algo de que había alguien, un hombre o un elfo, incluso puede que un enano, o un orco, quería hacerme daño. Que tenía que marcharme con mi verdadera madre...  
  
- ¿Tu verdadera madre? – repitió Legolas – Esto se hace cada vez más complicado. ¿Pero tu creías recordar que esa mujer que te hablaba en el bosque era tu madre?  
  
- Si, pero por lo que dijo, realmente no lo era...  
  
- ¿Y no recuerdas como se llamaba esa mujer?  
  
- Nienor – dijo Melian muy convencida. Ella se sorprendió de recordar el nombre con tanta claridad.  
  
- ¿Estás segura? Esto nos podría ayudar mucho. ¿Y no tienes ni idea de porque el hombre al que se refería tu madre te quería hacer daño?  
  
Melian se obligó a si misma a recordar, pensó y pensó hasta que le dolió la cabeza, y entonces.....  
  
- Si, lo recuerdo.... – dijo – Me dijo... "Él lo quiere, y para poder quitártelo te tendrá que matar"  
  
- ¿El que? – preguntó Legolas cada vez más interesado  
  
Melian negó con la cabeza para dar a entender que no lo sabía.  
  
- No pasa nada. Ya lo recordarás. – le dijo él  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.  
  
- ¿Te molesta que te cuente todo esto? – preguntó Melian al fin  
  
- Claro que no! Al contrario, me halaga que sea en mí con quien confíes... Y estoy deseando poder ayudarte.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Bueno, aquí otro. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que no demasiado aburrido! Es que estoy tan acostumbrada a hacer fanfics tan distintos a este que ahora este me parece un tanto aburrido.  
  
Bueno, en el próximo todos se irán a Rivendel y pasarán varias cosas...  
  
Dejen reviews!!!!  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:: 


	6. Rivendel

1 Capítulo 6 .- Rivendel  
  
Dos días más tarde todo el grupo llegó a Rivendel. Allí quedaban ya muy pocos elfos, puesto que la mayoría se había marchado a los Puertos Grises.  
  
Glorfindel los fue a recibir.  
  
- Bienvenidos de nuevo a Rivendel  
  
- Es bueno volverte a ver – le dijo Legolas  
  
- ¿Todo bien? – dijo Gimli con una sonrisa  
  
- Bueno, estoy acabando mis asuntos pendientes aquí y pronto me marcharé yo también – respondió Glorfindel  
  
- Ella es Melian, de quien ya te hablé en la carta – dijo Legolas señalando a la elfa  
  
- Encantada – dijo ella dando un paso al frente  
  
Glorfindel le dedicó una sonrisa a la elfa que hizo que ella se sonrojara, pensó que era muy guapo. Le recordó vagamente a alguien... Nandor y los demás vieron divertidos que cara ponía Legolas.  
  
- Elrohir le ha mandado una carta a su padre para preguntarle si sabe algo del tema – explicó Glorfindel – No creo que la respuesta de Elrond tarde mucho en llegar. Mientras tanto podréis quedaros aquí  
  
- Por cierto ¿Dónde están Elrohir y el otro hijo de Elrond que ahora no me acuerdo como se llama? – preguntó Pippin  
  
- Han tenido que salir temprano, creo que a la hora de la cena ya estarán aquí.  
  
- "Que guapo es..." – pensaba Melian mirando a Glorfindel  
  
Melian estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que éste le hablaba.  
  
- ¿Dama Melian? – volvió a preguntar Glorfindel  
  
- Oh.. Si... ¿Qué? – Melian reaccionó de golpe  
  
- Le estaba diciendo que si tiene cualquier problema o necesita algo, sea lo que sea, sólo me lo tiene que decir.  
  
- Oh, muchas gracias... Es usted muy amable – dijo Melian con educación  
  
- No hace falta que me trate de usted. Con llamarme Glorfindel basta – dijo él con una sonrisa  
  
- Bueno, así tu tampoco me trates de usted, y llámame solamente Melian – contestó con una sonrisa ella también  
  
- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo más? – preguntó Glorfindel dirigiéndose a los demás  
  
- Bueno.... – dijo Merry con una sonrisa –¿Nos podrías dar comida?  
  
Glorfindel sonrió  
  
- Veo que vosotros los medianos seguís como siempre. Venid conmigo.  
  
Gimli también los siguió. Como que los elfos no tenían tanta necesidad de comer como los hobbits o los enanos, Nandor, Melian y Legolas se quedaron paseando por los jardines. Estos seguían tan verdes y llenos de flores que cuando Legolas estubo allí por última vez.  
  
- Y dime... – dijo Nandor - ¿Todos los de aquí son tan serios como ese Glorfindel?  
  
- No es que sean serios, Nandor – contestó Legolas con una sonrisa – Es que tu tienes un carácter un tanto extraño en un elfo.  
  
- Adelante! Puedes decirlo... "Nandor, eres raro. No sé de donde saliste"  
  
Melian y Legolas rieron.  
  
- ¿Y con esa elfa que te gustaba? – se interesó Melian  
  
- ¿Níniel? – preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa  
  
- ¿Algo que no me hayas contado? – preguntó Legolas viendo esa sonrisa  
  
- Bueno... Gimli, Merry y Pippin me ayudaron con eso... Le contaron que yo era una especie de héroe...  
  
- ¿Y en que situación te deja esto con ella? – preguntó Melian  
  
- Cuando vuelva al Bosque Negro te lo sabré decir – dijo Nandor – Pero espero que en buena... Pero os voy a contar como sucedió todo...  
  
Y Nandor empezó a hablar y a hablar, pero Melian ya no le escuchaba. Fuera de los límites de Rivendel vio un árbol... Sus ramas se extendían sobre una parte del jardín donde ahora se encontraban. Si... Lo recordaba perfectamente. Empezó a correr hacia allí ignorando que Nandor y Legolas la llamaban.  
  
Tenía una imagen muy clara de ella misma de pequeña subida en ese árbol mirando los jardines de Rivendel. Miraba... ¡A un elfo muy guapo! Aunque un poco joven (al menos como ella lo recordaba)... ¿Como se llamaba? Se........ llamaba....... Glorfindel !!!!... No podía ser que fuese el mismo de hace unos momentos..... ¿o si? ¡Claro que si!, él debía tener más o menos su misma edad.... Y antes lo había encontrado muy guapo también y le había recordado a alguien... Le había recordado a él mismo de pequeño! Pero... si estaba ella de pequeña en ese árbol... ¿Quería decir que vivía cerca de allí? No recordó precisamente eso, pero se recordó a si misma, en una habitación oscura, tenía algo entre las manos que desprendía mucha luz, no alcanzaba a recordar qué era exactamente. De pronto una puerta que estaba justo delante de ella se abrió, entró un hombre de cabellos negros, al que no podía ver la cara, porque las sombras la ocultaban. Una cosa le dijo que ese era el hombre que la quería muerta. Que quería lo que ella tenía entre sus manos..... ¿Quién era ese hombre?.........  
  
- Melian. ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
Legolas y Nandor habían llegado donde estaba ella.  
  
- He recordado algo – dijo Melian en un susurro  
  
- Cuéntanos – dijo Legolas  
  
- Pues yo estaba en una habitación oscura, con algo entre las manos que desprendía mucha luz... Una luz blanca... Y de pronto entraba un hombre en la habitación. El hombre que me quería matar.... o que me quiere matar...  
  
- ¿Un hombre? ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Legolas  
  
- Si, era un hombre, de eso estoy segura. No era un elfo, y no podía ser un enano, era demasiado alto. Y un orco tampoco.  
  
Nandor, viendo que el ambiente se tornaba demasiado triste decidió intervenir  
  
- ¿Y no has recordado nada más feliz? - preguntó  
  
- Bueno... que yo de pequeña me subía a ese árbol – dijo Melian con una media sonrisa. Había alcanzado a entender porque Nandor había cambiado de tema y se lo agradecía de todo corazón.  
  
- ¿Lo has recordado ahora? – preguntó Legolas  
  
- Si. En cuanto lo he visto  
  
- ¿Y a que te subías al árbol? – preguntó Nandor  
  
- Pues... – Melian se sonrojó y no contestó  
  
- Ui... – Nandor puso la sonrisa tan habitual en él – Algo me dice que a espiar los elfos guapos...  
  
Melian se sonrojó aún más  
  
- Acerté – dijo Nandor satisfecho – Y creo saber a quién en concreto... A cierto elfo de hace un momento... ¿Por qué si no te has sonrojado en verle? Porque has pensado : El elfo guapo al que yo miraba cuando era una elfita!  
  
- No... Yo aún no recordaba nada cuando he visto a Glorfindel... – dijo Melian muy avergonzada.  
  
- Si solo se tenía que ver como le hablabas – Nandor no se detuvo, pestañeó repetidas veces y intentó imitar la voz de Melian: " Oh! No me trates de usted... Llámame Melian... Cásate conmigo de paso..."  
  
Melian no pudo más que reírse. Le agradeció profundamente el gesto a Nandor.  
  
- Bueno Legolas! – exclamó Nandor dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo y con una ancha sonrisa – Me parece que acaba de surgirte competencia!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Bueno y aquí va otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Es que me está costando bastante eso de que Melian vaya recordando poco a poco lo que le pasó en el pasado.  
  
Y sobretodo imaginarme una buena historia pasada de la elfa....  
  
En el próximo capítulo : Melian encontrará a alguien inesperado que complicará un tanto los hechos....  
  
Dejen reviews por favor!!!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	7. Melian se enfrenta a su pasado

Capítulo 7 .- Melian se enfrenta a su pasado 

Habían pasado 3 días des de que Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Nandor, Legolas y Melian habían llegado a Rivendel y la carta de Elrond aún no había llegado.

Cuando Melian se despertó esa mañana antes que nadie, o sea que optó por salir a pasear por lo jardines de Rivendel, pero sin darse apenas cuenta se alejó demasiado y salió de los limites de la casa de Elrond.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, quiso dar la vuelta pero entonces los que tenía alrededor le pareció extremadamente familiar, los árboles, el riachuelo, incluso sabía el camino que tomar para llegar a... Bueno, no recordaba exactamente donde, pero empezó a andar.

- ¿Melian? – una voz femenina a su espalda

La elfa volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con otra elfa de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y piel blanca que la miraba interrogante.

Todo lo que hacía referencia a ella le volvió tan fácilmente a la mente que le dieron ganas de reír.

- Edhel! – exclamó ella con alegría

Ella era su mejor amiga, en verdad se llamaba Edhelnim (algo así como elfa blanca), pero ella le había llamado Edhel desde siempre. Recordó que ella solía vivir no muy lejos de ahí, en una pequeña aldea.

- Creí que me habías dicho que no volverías nunca! – exclamó Edhel al tiempo que abrazaba a Melian

- Escucha, ¿tu sabes porque me marché? ¿a dónde fui? – le preguntó Melian con esperanza

- ¿No recuerdas que no quisiste contármelo? Dijiste que si me lo contabas me ponías en un grave peligro – dijo Edhel – Me preocupé muchísimo por ti. Cada noche desde que te fuiste estuve rezando porque no te pasara nada. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- En el Bosque Negro – respondió Melian – Hay algo que debo contarte...

Entonces Melian le contó a Edhel toda su historia 

- Tienes que ayudarme – dijo al fin – Necesito ir a hablar con mi madre

- Bueno... Tu madre murió al poco tiempo de que tu te marcharas – dijo Edhel

Melian pensó que no podía sentir pena por esto, y más aún cuando casi estaba segura de que ella no era su madre.

- ¿Sabías si ella era mi madre de verdad? – a Melian se le escapó la pregunta

- ¿Por qué no tendría que serlo? – dijo Edhel extrañada

- No... Cosas mías... – Se maldijo a si misma para tener tantos secretos incluso con su mejor amiga. Si no le hubiera escondido tantas cosas ahora todo hubiera sido más fácil.

- Pero si quieres puedo llevarte con tu padre – dijo Edhel

- ¿Mi padre? De acuerdo – dijo Melian. Su padre también podría explicarle muchas cosas.

Pero en el momento en que las dos elfas se iban a marchar, llegaron Legolas, Nandor y Glorfindel.

- Melian! ¿Por qué te has ido sin decir nada? – le dijo Legolas

- Me alejé sin darme cuenta – respondió ella

- Aún así no debes salir de Rivendel sola – le dijo Glorfindel

- Lo siento – dijo Melian sonrojándose. El elfo seguía produciendo el mismo efecto en ella.

Nandor miró con curiosidad a Edhel

- ¿No nos presentas a tu amiga? – le dijo a Melian al fin

- Oh claro! Ella es Edhelnim, ellos son Legolas, príncipe del Bosque Negro, Glorfindel de Rivendel y Nandor.

- Encantada – dijo Edhel con una sonrisa

- El placer es todo mío – dijo Nandor colocándose justo a su lado.

- Edhel iba a llevarme junto a mi padre – dijo Melian

- Nosotros también te acompañaremos – dijo Legolas.

Cuando Nandor acabó de hacer reír a Edhel, ella se fue a hablar con Melian

- Me tenías que haber dicho que tenías amigos tan especiales 

- No son especiales – dijo Melian

- Uno es príncipe, el otro el elfo que te hacía suspirar cuando estabas aquí, y el otro... Bueno un elfo fuera de serie

Melian pensó que Edhel había descrito a Nandor a la perfección diciendo que era "fuera de serie".

- De todas formas ahora ya no me gusta Glorfindel – dijo Melian

- No... Ahora estás indecisa entre él o Legolas ¿verdad?

- Me conoces muy bien... ¿Cuál te parece más guapo?

- A simple vista no te lo sabría decir... Aunque Legolas tiene más atractivo... Eso de ser príncipe le da muchos puntos...

- A mi no me importa si es príncipe o no.... – dijo Melian

- Bueno, cuando te aclares me lo dices.

Llegaron delante de una pequeña casita. 

- Adelante – le animó Edhel

Melian empujó la puerta y entró en el interior de la pequeña casita. Allí había un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos negros.

- ¿Papá?

El hombre volteó y miró a Melian con una expresión que la chica no pudo llegar a definir.

- Melian... – dijo como si no se lo acabara de creer

- He vuelto – dijo ella sin saber muy bien que decir

El hombre más bien parecía sorprendido

Melian le contó toda la historia a su padre, y a medida que le iba contando que no recordaba demasiado sobre su pasado, una sonrisa se formó en la cara del hombre. 

- Bueno, ahora que estás aquí ya no tienes porque volver con tus amigos... Yo te contaré lo que quieras sobre tu pasado

Melian salió para despedirse de todos.

- Gracias por todo, Nandor – le dijo abrazándolo

- ¿Seguro que te quedas?

- Pues claro! Es mi padre, toda la familia que me queda...

- Espero volverte a ver – le dijo Nandor

Luego Melian se dirigió a Glorfindel

- Gracias por dejarme quedar en Rivendel estos días

- Ha sido un placer

Y luego fue hacia Legolas. Se paró delante de él sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- ¿Te lo has pensado bien? – Legolas no acababa de ver claro todo esto

- Si.... Legolas, nunca olvidaré lo mucho que has hecho por mi... Gracias por todo... – la elfa le abrazó muy fuerte. – Despediros de mi parte de Gimli, Merry y Pippin, y decidles que me ha gustado mucho poderlos conocer...

Al final, cuando sus tres amigos junto con Edhel desaparecieron de su vista, volvió a entrar en la casa. Su padre la observó con una extraña mirada. Melian sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo era posible que su propio padre le diese miedo?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Los demás llegaron a Rivendel poco rato después. Legolas se sentía mal. Y no sabía porque. Melian había encontrado a su padre y ahora sería feliz... Pero alguna cosa le decía que había algo que no estaba bien.

Nandor se había llevado a Edhel hasta Rivendel y ahora estaba hablando sin parar sobre su vida casi real al lado de Legolas.

Elrohir se acercó a Legolas y a Glorfindel.

- Ha llegado la carta de mi padre - dijo

Legolas la cogió, sin saber muy bien porque. De todas formas de poco les servía ahora... De todas formas se sentó bajo un árbol a leerla.

Lo que contaré en esta carta, hay muy pocas personas en la Tierra Media que lo sepan. Te lo confío a ti Legolas:

_Eärendil y Elwing tuvieron dos hijos, a Elros y a mi, pero, muchas veces ocurre que las leyendas no cuentan lo que realmente pasó. Por eso casi nadie en la Tierra Media sabe que Eärendil y Elwing tuvieron una hija, Elwen. Pero ella no permaneció en la Tierra Media, se marchó al otro lado del mar, a una isla a medio camino de Valinor donde habitaban también otros elfos . Allí conoció a Ëarnim, se casaron y tuvieron una hija a la que pusieron Melian, en memoria de su bisabuela, que sería la tatarabuela de la chica._

_Cuando Melian fue lo bastante mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones, decidió regresar a la tierra donde había nacido su madre. Elwen, preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar, le procuró una familia adoptiva, que resultó ser una humilde pareja de elfos, Nienor y Aredhel,  que vivían cerca de Rivendel. Con ellos, Melian pasó años muy felices, sin saber que Rivendel era la casa de su tío. _

_Un día, Aredhel murió, y con el tiempo, Nienor se volvió a casar, pero esta vez no con un elfo, sino con un hombre mortal. Él no quería en absoluto a Melian, y cuando la chica a menudo se ausentaba para pasear por el bosque junto con su caballo el hombre comentaba lo rara que era la chica._

_En una ocasión, Tyndor, el padrastro de Melian descubrió que la chica poseía uno de los silmarils. Si, uno de los silmarils. El que había pertenecido a Elwing y que se creía perdido en la primera edad del mundo. Elwing se lo había dado a su hija Elwen, y ella a su vez a su hija Melian._

_Entonces Tyndor lo codició, y ya en una ocasión estuvo a punto de matar a Melian para quitarle el silmaril. Entonces Nienor, que quería a Melian como si fuera su hija le recomendó que se marchara al Bosque Negro, para que tu padre la pudiera ayudar a volver junto a Elwen. Pero según lo que me has contado Melian tuvo algún contratiempo por el camino..._

_Ahora que ya lo sabéis, debéis marcharos lo más pronto posible de Rivendel, porque si Tyndor llega a ver a Melian volverá a intentar quitarle el silmaril... Y esta vez será capaz de todo..._

_Ayúdala a regresar junto a sus verdaderos padres, y junto a mi mismo que estoy con ellos...._

_Hasta la vista amigo mío_

_                                                                                    ELROND_

Legolas se guardó la carta rápidamente y se fue corriendo a buscar a Nandor, que seguía con Edhel

- Nandor! Tenemos que ir a por Melian en seguida!

Al final, Legolas, Nandor, Glorfindel, Edhel, Merry, Pippin y Gimli se fueron a salvar a Melian de Tyndor.

 -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Primero de todo disculpas por haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero es que me ha costado bastante y no me salía nada original para la historia de Melian. 

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews!!!!

Prometo no hacerles esperar tanto para el 8...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	8. Codicia

CapÃ­tulo 8 .- Codicia  
  
- Â¿Como que tiene un silmaril?! â€" Nandor estaba tan sorprendido como el resto  
  
- Â¿Y que es un silmaril? â€" preguntÃ³ Merry  
  
- En un principio habÃ­a tres â€" explicÃ³ Glorfindel â€" Pero durante las guerras contra la oscuridad de Melkor y Sauron. Dos se perdieron, bueno, o segÃºn lo que cuenta Legolas supuestamente se perdieron. El tercero y Ãºltimo lo tuvo Galadriel mucho tiempo. Y en su momento se lo ofreciÃ³ al Portador del Anillo  
  
- Ah! El frasquito de cristal que hacÃ­a luz de Frodo! â€" exclamÃ³ Pippin comprendiÃ©ndolo todo  
  
- Y esa chiquilla tiene otro â€" dijo Gimli  
  
- Pues sÃ­, y eso la ha metido en muchos problemas  
  
- A mi nunca me contÃ³ nada por el estilo! â€" exclamÃ³ Edhel - No puedo creer que me escondiese una cosa como esta...  
  
- Lo hizo por tu propio bien. â€" le dijo Legolas â€" Supongo que pensÃ³ que si tu lo sabÃ­as, tambiÃ©n estaban en peligro delante de Tyndor.  
  
- SÃ³lo espero que lleguemos a tiempo de salvarla â€" dijo seriamente Nandor.  
  
Gimli apretÃ³ con fuerza la empuÃ±adura de su hacha  
  
- Pues ese hombre va a tener que vÃ©rselas con un enano duro como una roca  
  
- Y con dos de los hobbits mÃ¡s valientes de toda la Comarca â€" acabÃ³ de puntualizar Pippin.  
  
Pero en la entrada de la aldea se encontraron con algo inesperado. Tyndor tenÃ­a aliados, y como presentÃ­a que ellos volverÃ­an todos les estaban esperando en la entrada de la aldea con espadas, preparados para cerrarles el paso.  
  
Los hobbits sacaron sus pequeÃ±as espadas, Gimli desenvainÃ³ su hacha, Legolas y Nandor tensaron sus arcos y Glorfindel sacÃ³ su daga.  
  
- MÃ¡rchate Edhel! â€" exclamÃ³ Nandor â€" Busca un lugar seguro!  
  
La elfa se marchÃ³ sin atreverse a mirar atrÃ¡s donde el combate ya habÃ­a empezado.  
  
Entre Merry, Pippin y Gimli consiguieron mantener a raya a los hombres de la entrada y asÃ­ Glorfindel, Nandor y Legolas pudieron entrar....  
  
- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para Melian... â€" dijo Legolas al tiempo que corrÃ­an hacia la pequeÃ±a casita.....  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Melian estaba acorralada entre una de las paredes y Tyndor.  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ© me haces esto?  
  
- Tu sabes porque...  
  
- No! No lo sÃ©! Te dije que recuerdo muy poco! â€" Melian estaba llorando  
  
- DÃ¡melo! â€" Tyndor estaba furioso  
  
- No sÃ© de quÃ© me hablas!  
  
- No me creo que no recuerdes. Es una excusa para darme lÃ¡stima! Â¿Pero sabes una cosa? No me das lÃ¡stima. Todos los elfos deberÃ­ais morir. No servÃ­s para nada. Los grandes males del mundo los habÃ©is traÃ­do vosotros  
  
Melian, se llenÃ³ de ira con estas palabras y tuvo el valor suficiente para darle una bofetada.  
  
- No vuelvas a hablar asÃ­ de los elfos nunca!  
  
- Me estoy hartando! â€" gritÃ³ Tyndor acercÃ¡ndose amenazadoramente a Melian â€" Lo quiero ahora!  
  
- Sea lo que sea no te lo darÃ© â€" dijo Melian  
  
- Para de hacer ver que no sabes nada! â€" Tyndor estaba furioso â€" Te hablo del silmaril! Esa cosa pequeÃ±a que tienes en tu poder. Ese frasquito de cristal que da luz y que es uno de los tesoros mÃ¡s valiosos de los elfos.  
  
Tyndor la cogiÃ³ del cuello y le estirÃ³ una pequeÃ±a cadena que llevaba alrededor. El silmaril estaba colfado de ella.  
  
- AhÃ­ estÃ¡... â€" la codicia y el deseo se reflejaban en los ojos del hombre  
  
Melian se apartÃ³ de Tyndor con un movimiento brusco, arrancÃ¡ndole el silmaril de las manos. Ahora lo recordaba todo  
  
- No te lo darÃ© nunca. Es un recuerdo de mi abuela.  
  
- Ui... Que conmovedor... Un recuerdo de la abuelita...  
  
- Cuidado con lo que dices... â€" dijo Melian amenazadoramente - Y ademÃ¡s no te servirÃ¡ de nada. Se sirve del poder de los elfos, y la era de los elfos ya ha pasado y la de los hombres ha empezado.  
  
- Mientes! Â¿Me obligarÃ¡s a utilizar la fuerza?  
  
La elfa intentÃ³ huÃ­r, pero el hombre la cogiÃ³ de un brazo y se lo retorciÃ³ detrÃ¡s de la espalda.  
  
Cuando ella intento soltarse, un dolor agudo en el brazo la hizo detener.  
  
Tyndor se echÃ³ a reÃ­r. Pero esa risa no era alegre, sino que helaba la sangre. En esa risa se reflejaba toda la maldad de Tyndor.  
  
- Tu misma te harÃ¡s mÃ¡s daÃ±o del que yo te pueda hacer - dijo  
  
Melian le mordiÃ³ una de las manos, logrÃ³ escaparse por unos momentos, pero Tydnor la alcanzÃ³ en seguida otra vez.  
  
- Pensaba darte una muerte rÃ¡pida, pero he cambiado de opiniÃ³n. â€" Tyndor sacÃ³ un largo cuchillo  
  
El miedo se reflejÃ³ en los verdes ojos de Melian.  
  
Tyndor la cogiÃ³ del pelo esta vez.  
  
- Â¿Me lo darÃ¡s?  
  
- Nunca  
  
El hombre le hizo un profundo corte en el brazo con el cuchillo.  
  
LÃ¡grimas de dolor se escaparon de los ojos de Melian, pero no gritÃ³, no le darÃ­a ese gusto.  
  
- Vaya... Una elfa valiente.... CreÃ­a que ya no quedaban de esos... â€" dijo Tyndor con una sonrisa burlona. Estaba disfrutando cada minuto - Â¿Te has decidido ya a dÃ¡rmelo?  
  
- TendrÃ¡s que matarme para cogÃ©rmelo â€" dijo Melian con los puÃ±os cerrados en una mezcla de dolor y rabia. El miedo habÃ­a desaparecido.  
  
ApretÃ³ fuertemente el brazo herido entre los dedos de la otra mano, mientras la sangre le manchaba el vestido. Se fue arrastrando por el suelo, alejÃ¡ndose de Tyndor hasta que llegÃ³ a una pared. Estaba perdida.... Tyndor se acercaba con el cuchillo bien cogido.  
  
Melian sabÃ­a que el final estaba prÃ³ximo.... SÃ³lo lo lamentaba por una cosa... No habÃ­a podido decirle lo que sentÃ­a realmente por Ã©l... Pero claro, en estos momentos debÃ­a estar en Rivendel sin sospechar nada... Y para cuando se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba ya serÃ­a demasiado tarde para ella. TambiÃ©n sintiÃ³ no poder contarle a Edhel que ya se habÃ­a decidido, y pedirle perdÃ³n por haberle escondido tantÃ­simas cosas. RecordÃ³ a Merry y a Pippin, esos medianos tan especiales. A Gimli... A Nandor... Al pensar en Ã©l no pudo evitar esbozar una dÃ©bil sonrisa.  
  
- Â¿SonrÃ­es ante la muerte? â€" le preguntÃ³ Tyndor ya muy cerca  
  
Melian no contestÃ³. SiguiÃ³ pensando... Pensaba sobretodo en Ã©l... En lo mucho que lo querÃ­a... Unas lÃ¡grimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.  
  
- Â¿Ahora lloras? Elfos... No hay quien los entienda... DeberÃ­ais dejar de existir todos...  
  
Melian se puso en pie. Tenia una mirada fiera aunque se veÃ­a muy dÃ©bil; estaba perdiendo mucha sangre...  
  
- LucharÃ© hasta el fin â€" dijo con valentÃ­a  
  
Tyndor riÃ³ de nuevo, lo que provocÃ³ que la chica sintiera un escalofrÃ­o.  
  
- Eso va a ser interesante...  
  
Se abalanzÃ³ sobre la chica. Ella se defendiÃ³ como pudo, pero el hombre la hiriÃ³ nuevamente, esta vez en la pierna. Otra herida muy profunda. No pudo mantenerse mÃ¡s de pie. CayÃ³ al suelo.  
  
Nunca se habÃ­a sentido tan indefensa y impotente como en ese momento.  
  
- Â¿Me lo vas a dar? â€" dijo Tyndor  
  
- Te odio â€" dijo Melian con rabia â€" Eres tu el que deberÃ­as estar muerto!  
  
Tyndor se abalanzÃ³ con el cuchillo alzado sobre ella.  
  
- Estoy perdida.... â€" pensÃ³ Melian  
  
Todo se oscureciÃ³ para ella............  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Buf! Que capitulo mÃ¡s dramÃ¡tico Â¿verdad? Y para el prÃ³ximo me tengo reservada una cosa aÃºn peor... jejejeje que mala soy.....  
  
Bueno pues eso, en el prÃ³ximo algo muy triste... Muy triste, repito.... A mi me va a costar muchÃ­simo de escribir.. Pero es necesario...  
  
Dejen reviews por favor!!!!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	9. Tristeza

Capítulo 9 .- Tristeza  
  
Cuando Legolas, Glorfindel y Nandor entraron en la casa se encontraron con una escena horrible: Melian estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente y Tyndor empuñaba un largo cuchillo muy cerca del corazón de la elfa.  
  
Nandor disparó una flecha que fue directa al torso del hombre.  
  
- Coge a Melian y llévatela! – gritó Glorfindel a Legolas – Nandor y yo nos encargaremos de él.  
  
Legolas corrió a coger a Melian en brazos y salió de la casa. La llevó a un claro de un bosque muy cercano y la dejó con cuidado en el suelo.  
  
Con algunos pedazos de tela que él mismo rompió de su tela le vendó las heridas del brazo y de la pierna.  
  
Cerca de allí corría un arroyuelo. Legolas fue hasta él, y con la habilidad típica de todos los elfos recogió un poco de agua con las manos para dársela a Melian...  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Un liquido refrescante corría por sus labios. Que confortante era... Su mente se despejaba rápido, ya no sentía el sopor de aquella luz azul que había visto cuando Tyndor se le abalanzaba encima. Ahora podía sentir el aire, estaba mas relajada, el dolor  
  
había desaparecido. Lo mas probable era que ahora si pudiera abrir los ojos pero no quería hacerlo... tal vez estaba muerta y eso era el cielo... porque infierno no era, de eso estaba totalmente segura. Sintió que algo del "liquido refrescante" se derramaba mas allá de sus labios y los movió un poco para no dejarlo caer.  
  
- Melian... Melian, estas despierta?  
  
Quién le hablaba? No podía reconocer esa voz, era mejor no responder, aun no se sentía del todo bien y disfrutaba la caída de ese increíble liquido en su boca.  
  
- Vamos, Melian... despierta...  
  
Abrió los ojos y vio el brillo del sol que atravesaba las ramas de los árboles, era temprano, de eso no había duda, se tocó la cara y tomando aire, logró incorporarse.  
  
- Despertaste!  
  
Agudizó los ojos para ver de quien se trataba... no podía creerlo! Legolas estaba hincado en frente de ella, se veía pálido pero su mirada estaba alegre.  
  
- ¿Legolas? Que... qué pasó? – se levantó con ayuda de la mano de él - tu estas bien?  
  
La pierna le dolía y se tuvo que sostener con una mano en el tronco de un árbol  
  
Pero Legolas no respondió, cuando ella estuvo totalmente de pié, la atrajo con la misma mano con la que la había ayudado y la abrazó. Los corazones de ambos latían apresuradamente, Melian podía sentir el de Legolas y él, el de ella, los dos sentían que podían pasarse así la eternidad entera, fundidos en ese abrazo, sintiendo el corazón del otro y oyendo su respiración tan cerca.  
  
- Perdóname... Por haberte mezclado en todo esto... – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a ella, con los ojos cerrados y deseando que esas palabras no arruinaran lo que estaba viviendo.  
  
- ¿Perdonarte? No tengo que perdonarte nada...  
  
Legolas la separó con cuidado y con una mano le levantó la cara, ella no quería mirarlo, no se sentía capaz, pero a la vez si lo deseaba, no sólo quería verlo quería memorizarlo por completo, abrió los ojos y encontró al ser que amaba y que amaría siempre no importa lo que pasara.  
  
Él fue acercándose poco a poco, parecía que temía espantarla y eso era lo ultimo que hubiera deseado, ya sentía su aliento, estaba apunto de hacer lo que había querido hacer desde la primera vez que la vio... estaba cerca, muy cerca, había sólo una milésima entre sus labios...  
  
- ¿Melian? ¿Legolas?  
  
Merry, Pippin y Gimli se acercaban corriendo a ellos. Los dos se separaron muy sonrojados, sintiendo como si les hubieran aventado un balde de agua helada.  
  
Melian pudo oír que Legolas dejaba escapar un bufido el cual tenia aire de molestia o de alguna especie de reproche.  
  
- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó Pippin con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
- ¿Y vosotros? – dijo Legolas evitando la pregunta de Pippin  
  
- Ya acabamos con todos esos hombres – dijo Gimli  
  
- ¿Dónde están Nandor y Glorfindel? – preguntó Merry  
  
Legolas volvió a pensar entonces en ellos y echó a correr hacia la casa. Melian lo siguió como pudo, ya que cojeaba a causa de la herida en la pierna.  
  
En el momento en que llegaban en frente de la casa, Glorfindel salió de ella con una mirada extraña  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Melian  
  
- Matamos a Tyndor pero...  
  
- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó Legolas que parecía desesperado - ¿Dónde está Nandor?  
  
Glorfindel bajó la mirada.  
  
Legolas entró corriendo en la casa. Melian fue detrás de él.  
  
La elfa se quedó completamente petrificada al ver a Nandor tendido en el suelo, con una herida en el costado que sangraba muchísimo.  
  
Se arrodilló con Legolas junto a él  
  
Vio con cierto alivio que aun tenía los ojos medio abiertos.  
  
Nandor esbozó una débil sonrisa al ver a su mejor amigo  
  
- Creí que te habrías muerto!!! – exclamó Legolas  
  
- Poco me falta... – dijo Nandor con voz entrecortada  
  
- No digas bobadas... Rivendel está muy cerca; allí seguro que te recuperarás  
  
- Aún así, Rivendel está demasiado lejos para mí.... Gracias por tu amistad durante tantísimos años...  
  
- No hagas eso... – dijo Legolas reteniendo sus lágrimas – No te despidas  
  
- Es verdad – dijo Melian – Te pondrás bien, ya verás...  
  
Nandor miró a Melian  
  
- Me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada malo...  
  
- Oh Nandor... Es por mi culpa que ahora estás así... – Melian empezó a llorar  
  
- No quiero que llores por mí ¿entendido? – dijo Nandor – Sabes que nunca me han gustado las cosas tristes...  
  
El elfo le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con una mano.  
  
- Cuida de Legolas ¿eh? – le dijo al fin – Yo ya no podré hacerlo...  
  
Nandor cerró definitivamente los ojos.  
  
Melian cerró con fuerza los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran, pero una sola consiguió salir, resbaló por la mejilla de la elfa y cayó sobre la frente de Nandor. Al momento otra lágrima cayó más o menos en el mismo sitio.  
  
Legolas también estaba llorando.  
  
Melian le estrechó una mano, para demostrarle que compartía su tristeza.  
  
Merry, Pippin, Glorfindel y Gimli estaban de pie detrás de ellos; la mirada fija en el suelo.  
  
Melian se quitó el silmaril y se lo puso con cuidado a Nandor.  
  
- Tu te lo mereces más que yo...  
  
El frasco empezó a brillar con una intensa luz blanca que hizo que Legolas y Melian tuvieran que apartar los ojos.....  
  
  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Bueno, sé que este capítulo es un poco corto... y un poco triste... Pero era necesario para el argumento de la historia (ya se verá más adelante...)  
  
En el próximo se acabará de descubrir todo.... pq ahora mismo no todo es lo que parece.... Ya veréis... No os perdáis por nada el siguiente!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews por favor!!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	10. La luz del silmaril

Capítulo 10 .- La luz del silmaril  
  
Cuando Melian hubo colocado el silmaril alrededor del cuello de Nandor este empezó a brillar con una intensa luz blanca. Y aunque Legolas y Melian notaron que era muy cálida tuvieron que apartar la vista porque el brillo de esta les hacia daño en los sensibles ojos de los elfos.  
  
Legolas miró a su alrededor... Algo raro estaba sucediendo... Todo se volvía borroso y se desvanecía...  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Legolas se incorporó de golpe en su cama... Que extraño sueño había tenido! Había soñado con una elfa llamada Melian que no recordaba nada... y también estaban Nandor, Gimli, Merry, Pippin y Glorfindel! Y había soñado algo relacionado con uno de los silmarils... Supuso que eso se debía al echo de haber visto el de Frodo.  
  
Se levantó. Había llegado al Bosque Negro y como estaba cansado se había echado a dormir, pero no recordaba cuento tiempo llevaba durmiendo.  
  
Se arregló en un momento y se fue a ver a su padre.  
  
Lo encontró comiendo en uno de los salones.  
  
- ¡Legolas! – exclamó en verle – Por fin te levantaste! Estuviste todo un día durmiendo... Andabas muy cansado hijo...  
  
- Tuve un sueño extraño padre...  
  
- ¿Sueño? Cuéntame  
  
Legolas le contó al rey Thranduil todo el sueño, y cuando el rey estaba a punto de dar su opinión, Nandor irrumpió en la sala  
  
- ¿Ya te despertaste bello durmiente?  
  
Legolas se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado y le dio un gran abrazo a Nandor  
  
- Bueno... Yo también me alegro de verte... – dijo Nandor sin saber muy bien como reaccionar  
  
- Es que tuve un sueño donde tu morías... Y me alegro de que solo hubiese sido esto: un sueño...  
  
- Muy bonito! ¿O sea que vas soñando que yo paso a mejor vida? – y añadió en tono sarcástico – Tener mejores amigos para esto!  
  
Legolas sonrió. Nunca habría dicho que Nandor fuera tan importante en su vida.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
- Es muy sencillo – dijo Nandor cuando conoció toda la historia del sueño  
  
- ¿Le encuentras algún sentido?  
  
- Pues claro! – exclamó Nandor – Yo lo he analizado psicológicamente todo  
  
- ¿De verdad? – dijo Legolas con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Acaso lo dudas? Vamos a ver: lo de ese "casi-beso" con Melian, no puede decir otra cosa que lo obvio  
  
- ¿Y que es lo obvio? – dijo Legolas divertido con la situación  
  
- Pues que necesitas una figura femenina... Te has pasado demasiado tiempo diciendo "a mi no me interesan las elfas". Y tu instinto de elfo de llama... No puedes ignorarlo.  
  
- Ah claro! Era muy obvio! – dijo Legolas sarcásticamente  
  
- Hablo seriamente. – dijo Nandor – Lo de Gimli, Merry y Pippin, no puede ser otra cosa. Echas de menos a tus compañeros. Te gustaría volverlos a ver.  
  
- ¿Ves? Ahí si que has dicho algo cierto ¿Y lo demás?  
  
Nandor se quedó pensando la respuesta unos momentos  
  
- Bueno... ¡En todos los sueños hay algo incomprensible!  
  
Legolas rió ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo.  
  
- De todos modos es una pena que Melian no fuera real... – dijo Legolas al fin  
  
- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no fuera real? Melian puede existir realmente – dijo Nandor  
  
- ¿Crees que eso puede ser posible?  
  
- Nunca se sabe, amigo mío. Nunca se sabe....  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
En ese mismo momento, en Tirion, la ciudad de los elfos al otro lado del mar, una elfa llamada Melian (aunque de aspecto muy diferente a la del sueño de Legolas) se despertó en su cama.  
  
En ese momento una elfa entró en la habitación.  
  
- ¡Edhel! – exclamó Melian al reconocer a su mejor amiga  
  
- Te has quedado mucho rato durmiendo! Tenemos que ir al mercado!  
  
- Creo que dormí más de la cuenta! – exclamó la elfa levantándose de golpe y vistiéndose a toda prisa.  
  
Edhel y Melian vendían pasteles y dulces que ellas mismas hacían en el mercado que se hacía cada mañana en Tirion. Sus familias eran humildes, y ellas no podían hacer nada más que eso para ayudar.  
  
Pero esa mañana no había mucho trabajo así que las dos amigas tuvieron rato para hablar.  
  
- Estoy harta de la monotonía de este lugar – se quejó Melian – Cada día es lo mismo. Levantarte, venir aquí, marcharte a casa a comer, volver aquí, recoger, ir a dar una vuelta contigo, cenar y dormir.  
  
- ¿Y que quieres más? – preguntó Edhel  
  
- No sé! Algo más interesante! Ahora mismo me marcharía a la Tierra Media si tuviera el suficiente dinero como para embarcarme...  
  
- Cuando todos los elfos vienen aquí tu te quieres ir – dijo Edhel sonriendo - ¿Siempre tienes que hacer lo contrario a todo el mundo?  
  
- Pero si precisamente ha sido a raíz de todas las historias que me ha contado Frodo...  
  
- Frodo! Siempre Frodo! Ese mediano te tiene como hechizada!  
  
- Son sus historias – dijo Melian – Tendrías que oírlas algún día! Él fue el Portador del Único! Creo que conocerle ha sido un señal para decirme que mi destino no es tener una vida tan tranquila  
  
- Melian! Fue una casualidad que lo conocieses! Llegó con ese mago al que conoces y adoras... ¿cómo se llama?  
  
- Gandalf – respondió Melian – y no lo adoro. Sólo le tengo mucho respeto porque sabe hacer mucha magia , ha viajado mucho, y ha participado también en esa horrible Guerra del Anillo que hace poco ocurrió en la Tierra Media  
  
- Bueno, lo que digas... Pero si tu no te hubieses acercado a saludar a Gandalf, nunca hubieras conocido a ese Frodo.  
  
- Las casualidades no existen. Sólo existe lo inevitable  
  
- Claro que existen las casualidades Melian! Por supuesto que existen...  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Bueno, este fic ya se ha acabado. Espero que os haya gustado.  
  
Sí, ya sé lo que estaréis pensando ahora todos... Sí! Todo era un sueño excepto a partir de donde en este capítulo Legolas se levanta en su cama.  
  
Es que me he hecho toda una trama para una historia larga y si no quedaba esto como un sueño nunca lo hubiera podido hacer... Pero tampoco ha quedado tan mal ¿verdad?  
  
Muy pronto veréis porque lo he hecho. Esto tendrá que ver con el fic "Aventuras de dos jóvenes elfos". Porque en ese fic Nandor lo contará todo desde su punto de vista... Contará hasta cuando Legolas regresa y se lleva un grupo de elfos a Ithilien (Minas Morgul) a arreglarlo todo. Allí Nandor tendrá un romance. Y luego, al volver Legolas se marchará con Gimli al otro lado del mar. Hasta aquí llegará el otro fic. Y luego empezaré otro donde se relacionará lo de este, con los otros dos....  
  
Bueno, solo decirles que dejen sus últimos reviews para este fic!!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


End file.
